danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Lilium bulbiferum .
thumb|350px|ימין|Lilium bulbiferum L. — at Orto e Museo botanico di Pisa Pisa Botanic Garden and Museum thumb|ימין|350px|Lilium Bulbiferum Subsp. Bulbiferum (Chaix) Jan. Now in bloom, you can admire it on the mountain montagnola, at the bottom of the garden [[הגן הבוטני של פיזה]] הויקיפדיה האנגלית '' '' 'Lilium bulbiferum' '' , שמות נפוצים '' 'שושן כתום' '' 'נמר שושן', '' 'שושן אש' '' או '' '', הוא עשבוני אירופה צמח עם נורות מחתרת, המשתייך למשפחת שושניים שם הלטיני '' bulbiferum '' של מין זה, שמשמעותה " נושא נורות ", מתייחס לנורות המשניות על הגזע. תיאור '' Bulbiferum Lilium '' מגיע בממוצע 20–90 centimetres של גובה, עם מקסימום של 120 סנטימטר. הנורות דמוית הביצה, עם קשקשים גדולים ומחודדים לבנבן ויכולות להגיע לכ 1.5 סנטימטר של קוטר. הגזע הוא זקוף, העלים אזמלי, באורך של עד 10 סנטימטרים. יש התפרחת 04:59 פרחים קצרים שיער. הם hermaphroditic ונטולי ריח, יש שש של העטיף זקוף, החיצוני הם מעט צרים יותר מאלה הפנימיים. הפרחים יכולים להגיע 4-6 סנטימטר באורך וכתום-צהובים בהירים עם נקודות בצבע חום אדמדמים. אבקן של זקוף, כמחצית כל עוד העטיף ים, עם ריף כתוב של אדום. הסגנון הוא כתום, 35 מ"משל גובה. תקופת הפריחה נמשכת ממאי עד יולי ישנם שני סוגים, '' bulbiferum Lilium '' var. '' '' Croceum var <הקטן> (Chaix) בייקר בחלק המערבי של הרכס, ו''bulbiferum Lilium' '. '' Bulbiferum '' בחלק המזרחי שלה. רק את האחרון תמיד מייצר נורות אוויר המשניות ( פקעות קטנות ) בaxils של העלים העליונים. אלה 'הנפילה' 'הפקעות קטנות' לאדמה והבוגרת לאחר שנים עד שלוש שנים. כאשר מופרד באופן ידני מהגזע הם בקלות יכולים לשמש להפצת הצמח. הצמחים הננסיים מ[ האלפים], תיארו בעבר כvar. '' '' (אלווס) סטוקר , והמפעלים הגדולים מהאזור [[] נאפולי] של, לשעבר תיארו כvar. '' '' N. Terracc. , נחשב כיום כגרסות מקומיות של var. '' Croceum ''. הפצה וגידול '' Bulbiferum Lilium '' היא הפצה נרחבת בהרבה של אירופה מ ספרד ל פינלנד ו [[] אוקראינה] <שם נ"צ = יו> //luirig.altervista .org / צמחייה / מינים / index1.php? מדעי-שם = Lilium + bulbiferum Altervista פלורה Italiana, גיגליו rosso, אורנג 'לילי', 'bulbiferum Lilium' 'ל' כולל תמונות רבות בתוספת מפת הפצה אירופאית הוא גדל בכרי דשא הר וסלעים. הם מעדיפים קרקעות גיר במקומות חמים, שטוף שמש, אלא גם גדל בקרקעות מעט חומצה. ניתן למצוא אותם בגובה של מעל פני הים. בתרבות The Orange Lily has long been recognised as a symbol of the "Orange Order" in "Northern Ireland" =המקור= 'Lilium bulbiferum, common names '''orange lily, fire lily or tiger lily, is a herbaceous European plant with underground bulbs, belonging to the lily family. The Latin name bulbiferum of this species, meaning "bearing bulbs", refers to the secondary bulbs on the stem. Description Lilium bulbiferum reaches on average of height, with a maximum of . The bulbs are ovoid, with whitish large and pointed scales and can reach about of diameter. The stem is erect, the leaves are lanceolate, up to 10 centimeters long. The inflorescence has one to five short-haired flowers. They are hermaphroditic and scentless, have six upright tepals, the outer are slightly narrower than the inner ones. The flowers can reach 4-6 centimeters in length and are bright yellow-orange with reddish-brown dots. The stamens are erect, about half as long as the tepals, with red anthers. The style is orange, of height. The flowering period extends from May through July.Pignatti S. - Flora d'Italia - Edagricole – 1982 Vol. III. pa. 362 There are two varieties, Lilium bulbiferum var. croceum (Chaix) Baker in the Western part of the range, and Lilium bulbiferum var. bulbiferum in its Eastern part. Only the last one always produces secondary aerial bulbs (bulbils) in the axils of the upper leaves. These bulbils fall to the ground and mature after two to three years. When manually separated from the stem they can easily used for propagating the plant. The dwarf plants from the Maritime Alps, formerly described as var. chaixii (Elwes) Stoker, and the large plants from the region of Naples, formerly described as var. giganteum N. Terracc., are now considered as local variants of var. croceum. Distribution and Habitat Lilium bulbiferum is widely distribution in much of Europe from Spain to Finland and Ukraine.[http://luirig.altervista.org/flora/taxa/index1.php?scientific-name=lilium+bulbiferum Altervista Flora Italiana, Giglio rosso, Orange Lily, Lilium bulbiferum L.] includes many photos plus European distribution map It grows in mountain meadows and rocks. They prefer calcareous soils in warm, sunny places, but also grows on slightly acid soils. They can be found at an altitude of above sea level. References * * External links * Biolib taxon profile * United States Department of Agriculture Plants profile